Yamanaka Akatori - Deceased
'Character First Name:' Akatori 'Character Last Name:' Yamanaka 'IMVU Username:' Akatori2 'Nickname: (optional)' Aka, Kotori 'Age:' 16 'Date of Birth:' 8-8-184AD 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian '' 'Height: 5'1 '''Weight: 105lbs 'Blood Type:' B 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Akatori is a young girl that is very patient. She's very intellegent, and enjoys uses tactics on missions. Even though she is as bright as she is, she is often a loud-mouth and a hopless romantic. She says what she thinks, and fears no consequence. She has every bit of confidence in herself, and never fears the situation. She's also very self centered. She wants to be strong, impress others, and serve her home, but her passion can come of as having an ego. Despite this she is a true team player during missions.She does whatever she can to insure a successful mission and group co-operation. No matter what is thrown her way, Akatori will keep fighting. She feels it what has to be done to be successful in her life. '' 'Behaviour: She is a calm girl, who says so dumb things time to time. She's always thinking and dreaming, so she doesnt make much room to think before speaking. '''Nindo: (optional) Always roll with puches 'Summoning:' ''-None-'' 'Bloodline/Clan:' Yamanaka Clan 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' ''-None-'' 'Element Two:' ''-None-'' 'Weapon of choice:' 'Strengths' She is strong in Intellegence and Chakra Control 'Weaknesses:' She lacks in Hand Seals and Strength 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 7 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Total: 38 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Mind Body Switch Technique - Rank C Temporary Paralysis Technique-Rank D Taijutsu Tier *Tier I - Allows use of D rank Dynamic Entry - Rank D 'Allies:' Amegakure, Kagato Uzumaki 'Enemies:' 'Background Information:' Before Birth: Her wandering merchant parent's, Ami and Akatoka Yamanaka, settled down in Amegakure. During Birth: Her mother passed during labor, leaving a poor man alone with his new daughter. Year One: Akatoka tried very hard to raise Akatori, even opening his own store him and Ami dreamed of having. Year Two: Lived happily and carefree as a child, often going to pick flowers with her father. Year Three: Store started declining in sales, putting Akatoka under a great deal of stress. Yer Four: Akatoka closed down his store and became a drunk, often leaving Akatori alone to take care of herself. Year Five: Akatoka was killed at a small bar in town by thugs. Year Six: Stayed home for the whole year, avoiding all outside contact. Year Seven: Akatori overcame her emotions and worked hard to get her family store open once more. Year Eight-Nine: Single handedly ran a small business, and took care of herself and her home. Year Ten: Got inspired to become a kunoichi and serve her home. Year Eleven-Fifteen: Worked hard at the academy, but got held back some time for bad verbal behavior. 'Roleplaying Library:' Gathering Ingredients Akatori and Seiketsu Training Dynamic Entry 1/26/13 Chase The Mind Training Recon: Omoidegakure Border Unleash the Binding: Kotori Trains with Kesin 'Approved by:' Kagato Uzumaki